1. Technical Field
This application relates to connectors and, more particularly, to angled or curved connectors.
2. Related Art
Connectors may be used to join multiple devices. One type of connector is a plug that serves as an interface between a socket of a first device and a cable associated with a second device. The cable may carry electrical current, electrical signals, optical signals, fluid-based signals (e.g., fluidics), or other information between the first and second devices. In electrical-based connectors, one or more conductive paths of the cable may terminate to one or more electrical contacts in the plug. When the plug is inserted into the socket, the electrical contacts in the plug may interface with one or more electrical contacts in the socket to complete the connection between the first and second electrical devices.
In some implementations, the plug may be a right-angle plug. A first section of the right-angle plug interfaces with the socket of the first device. A second section of the right angle plug receives the cable. The first section and the second section of the plug may be shaped so that the plug forms a right angle. Therefore, the right-angle plug may create a transition from horizontal (e.g., the section connected with the socket) to vertical (e.g., the section connected with the cable). Some right-angle plugs have the shortcoming of requiring a complex assembly process. Therefore, a need exists for an improved connector for connecting a cable with a socket.